Drabbles
by Nirvan
Summary: Colección de 50 drabbles más minihistoria... [ShiroAki]


¡Mis primeros drabbles! Espero mucho que les agraden, publico esto mientras acabo la ultima cucharada de mi pastel de graduación.

Hay una o dos cosas que saqué del manga pero igual es entendible. Lo siento si es muy largo. Sí, como siempre un poco de Ooc, pero sólo un poco... Un saludo especial para TheYoko! Lamento el retraso chica, pero Nirvan no es muy responsable jeje... ou :c

Monochrome Factor pertenece a Kairi Sorano.

El asterisco ***** significa que los drabbles separados tienen relación (sólo lo encontraran dos veces). Este ...~ marca las continuaciones al anterior drabble. La explicación del final se encuentra abajo.

¡Disfrútenlos!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**_1. Acoso... _**En opinión de Akira, ya no tenía sentido tratar de esconderse del shin. Corriera lo que corriera, y se escondiera donde se escondiera, jamás lograba quitarse de encima la sensación de tener dos sombras. Y jamás lo lograría... Eso pensaba mientras intentaba dormir sintiendo un par de ojos recorrer su silueta por detrás. Eso era extraño, pero despertar con esa sensación a las tres de la mañana era aterrador.

**_2. Responsabilidades... _**Shirogane pensaba que Akira debía empezar a tomarse en serio sus obligaciones. Akira pensaba que Shirogane debería empezar a tener algunas…

**_3. Semejanzas... _**Para Shirogane vivir con Akira era como vivir con un gato. Cuando lo intentabas atrapar huía, cuando lo ignorabas volvía por su cuenta, y podía dormir todo el día y estar listo para sacar las garras cuando fuera necesario.

**_4. Coincidencias...~_**  
>-No lo adoptaré, sólo lo cuidaré mientras encuentro quien quiera quedárselo.<br>-Entonces, ¿te gustan los gatos?... -Las mejillas del chico se encendieron un poco y en vez de contestar se dedicó a jugar con la pequeña patita del felino. El shin sonrió, se acercó a él y al pequeño animal-... A mí también.

**_5. Cambios... _**Shirogane siempre sonreía, a excepción de los dias en que llovía, esos días parecía que algo le pasaba. Era eso o el shin estaba muy distraído como para recordar hacerlo.

**_6. Secretos..._** En la mañana había encontrado "algo" pero no sabía bien lo que era. Parecía una libreta de apuntes escolares, pero el contenido era demasiado ajeno. Presa de la curiosidad decidió bajar a la sala y preguntarle a Akira esperando que el chico no se molestara por haber estado husmeando entre esas hojas que contenían escritos extraordinarios y dibujos interesantes. Pero vaya sorpresa, tomar aquella libreta gritando alterado y bastante apenado, diciendo que olvidara todo lo que había visto ahí dentro alegando que no era suya…  
>-Akira-kun, pero si es tu letra con la que está escrito…<br>-¡No lo es!

**_7. Simple..._** No, no había nada de simple en su vida. Vivía con una sombra que lo acosaba, se reunía con sus amigos en un bar, se juntaba con su sirviente, un demonio y un sujeto que hacia trabajos para la mafia, combatía kokuchis a diario y hace tiempo había perdido su sombra al hundirse en el piso de su escuela y ahora fingía ser humano… No, no lo había…

**_8. Complicidad... _**A pesar de siempre mantener por su propio pie su lugar entre los cinco mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela, de vez en cuando Shirogane le ayudaba con las respuestas del examen…

**_9. Conteo..._**

Seis, empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Cinco, alguien había tomado su mano.

Cuatro, se habían acercado.

Tres, dos, se tomó su tiempo para acariciar su rostro y pasar una mano por su cintura.

Uno…

-Feliz año nuevo, Akira-kun.

**_10. Gustos..._**  
>-Akira-kun, ¿por qué todos tus calcetines son rojos?<p>

**_11. Ocurrencias... _**Nunca había logrado ganarle a Shirogane en fuerza, ni cuando intentaba quitárselo de encima ni cuando entrenaban, ni siquiera aquella vez en que el shin quiso despertar su lado dormido en medio de una pelea. Pero, ¿si Shirogane era más fuerte por qué no lo doblegaba?...  
>¡Que imbécil era! ¡¿Por qué habría de doblegarlo?! Akira se tomó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso y lo azotó contra la barra, estaba completamente rojo ante la respuesta alterna que su mente le había presentado.<p>

**_12. Confusión...~_**  
>-¿Le sucede algo a Akira-kun? –preguntó Shisui.<br>-No lo sé –Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba. Shirogane solamente había colocado cariñosamente su mano en la cabeza del chico, sabía que como siempre lo empujaría o se alejaría de él, pero jamás imaginó que el adolescente saldría corriendo del bar. Seguramente se estaba enfadando de él.

**_13. *Citas... _**Le parecía ridículo tener que hacer esto de nuevo. Aya y Kou habían seguido de nuevo a Kengo a otra "cita" con aquella chica. En un principio pensó en que podría librarse usando como escusa a la sombra y hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, Shirogane fue el primero que lo arrastro ahí para "apoyar" a su amigo rubio… Así que ahí estaban, detrás de un arbusto, ellos tres mirando sobre y entre las ramas, y él en el piso recargado de espaldas a la situación. Pensó en que sus amigos eran un trío de entrometidos y que una cita no era nada del otro mundo, aunque pensándolo bien, él nunca había tenido una. Ante este pensamiento miró sonrojado hacia el suelo y después, tímidamente su vista viajo hacia su derecha, ahí recorrió unos momentos al hombre de cabello plateado que miraba con media sonrisa aquello que Kengo estuviera haciendo. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea…

**_14. Dilema..._**  
>-Ne…Es blanco…<br>-¡Es plateado!

**_15. Tristeza..._** Por esas estupideces odiaba a las personas. Akira llegó a su casa y azotó la puerta. Shirogane, que no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, pues había ido al mundo de las sombras, lo vio llegar empapado, bastante enojado y tirando la mochila al suelo.  
>-¿Te pasó algo, Akira-kun? –preguntó vacilante.<br>Akira solo subió rojo de frustración a su cuarto. ¿Cómo decirle a Shirogane, que la noticia que había recibido tan emocionado acerca de la visita de sus padres terminó por no ser cierta? Al otro lado de la puerta, el shin se debatía entre si entrar o no a la habitación. Había visto un camino de lagrimas, no había sido solo la lluvia, de eso estaba seguro.

**_16. Arena... _**Akira había empezado a reflexionar acerca de pequeños cambios en su vida, como en las caminatas que solía hacer él solo en la playa al atardecer. Solía mirar atrás y ver solo el camino de sus propias huyas siguiéndolo… Ahora eran dos.

**_17. Amargo..._** Dicen que romper con la rutina es saludable, él no lo cree así. No cuando despierta y encuentra la nota que marca una ausencia, entonces solo puede sentir el día de una manera…

**_18. Caer..._** Jamás había visto a Shirogane cometer algún error, tampoco caer ni tropezar en la calle, por eso cuando jaló las cobijas del suelo que se habían caído y vio a Shirogane irse de espaldas no pudo evitar que su risa llenara la habitación durante varios minutos.

**_19. Delirio... _**De nuevo el Shin se hallaba en ese estado. Habían pasado la última semana peleando contra kokuchis casi sin parar y en cierto momento Shirogane cayó al suelo. Akira rápido abandonó la pelea encargándoselo todo a Kou. Llegó a su casa y recostó a Shirogane sobre su cama. Así el peliplata pasó toda la noche. Entre pesadillas, quejas y jadeos no pudo conseguir realmente paz. Pero hubo un momento, entre toda esa confusión, en que todo eso se desvaneció. En medio de toda la angustia y el dolor que sentía, sintió algo suave, algo sedoso apretarse contra su boca, casi lo recordaría como un sueño, duró unos instantes y luego descansó.

**_20. Mal...~_** Kengo entró al aula, y vio a Akira sentado en su pupitre viendo los lápices sobre su mesa. Inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

**_21. Silencio... _**Akira caminaba molesto dejándolo atrás, todo por no dar respuesta a sus preguntas y no querer aclararle que es lo que había pasado el día de su destierro. Para Shirogane esa pregunta era muy fuerte, pero a pesar de eso, él quería contárselo a Akira, pero aun así había cosas que no entendería y otras que no debería de saber hasta que las memorias de Ryuko despertaran en él. Un ejemplo claro era eso mismo, no creía conveniente para Akira decirle que vio morir a su predecesor y que por un descuido él había sido desterrado... No quería perturbar al chico ni hacerlo vivir con miedo. Por ahora las cosas iban bien, mientras Akira pudiera avanzar, valiente hasta el punto en que tuviera que despertara, ahí no habría necesidad de explicar nada, mientras tanto, estaría ahí para cuidar de él.

**_22. Extras... _**Nadie le había advertido y ahora sentía bastante miedo. Una noche de esas en las que Shirogane solía ir al reino de las sombras, Akira despertó escuchando unos pasos en la planta baja. Su mente le dijo que probablemente sería el shin, que había llegado directo a la cocina, así que se dedicó a dormir un poco más antes del amanecer. Pasaron quizá dos horas antes de que otro ruido lo despertara. Esta vez se extrañó un poco, el ruido fue aun más cerca. Se sentó en su cama y frotó sus ojos intentando enfocar enfrente. De un instante a otro palideció. Una figura semi humana se arrastraba por el techo de su habitación, no era un kokuchi ni ningún shin o rei, era algo parecido a aquellas cosas que salían en las películas de terror. Involuntariamente se encogió en su espacio y sin querer alertó a aquella cosa, "eso" lo miró por un segundo para después salir por la puerta arrastrándose como una lagartija aun por el techo.  
>Eran alrededor de las siete am cuando el sol empezó a rayar el horizonte. En medio del patio una figura cromática comenzó a tomar forma humana y finalmente apareció Shirogane. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Akira al pie de las escaleras envuelto solo con una manta. Pobre chico, nadie le había explicado que ahora también tenía los poderes de un médium.<p>

**_23. Consentir..._** Akira nunca se enferma, pero cuando lo hace hay que cuidar bien de él.

**_24. Mentiras..._** "_¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos otra cosa?... ¿No te gustaría vivir con tus padres?... ¿No te sientes solo? … ¿Me quieres?_" _No_, la respuesta siempre era no.

**_25. Libros..._**En su casa, Akira se la pasaba siempre con un libro. Podía estar en el ordenador, pero con un libro electrónico abierto, podía estar escuchando música, pero con un libro en la mano, podía estar frente al televisor, pero con el libro sobre sus piernas, podía estar muriendo de sueño, pero con Shirogane leyéndole el resto del capítulo.

**_26. Curiosidad..._**  
>-¿Qué dices? –preguntó la chica.<p>

-Solo lo pensé que si Shirogane-san se cortara el cabello luciría como los villanos mafiosos de los mangas…-ante las palabras de Kengo, Akira miró sobre su hombro con dirección a la barra.

**_27. Realidad..._**_ ¿_Era cierto?… ¿Shirogane, ahora solo lo tenía a él?

**_28. Errores..._**Shirogane jamás había entrado en un cine… Su error fue invitarlo, pues el shin no fue solo a ver la película.

**_29. Reunión..._** A veces una pequeña reunión con sus amigos era lo que necesitaba para liberarse del estrés. Una fogata, el bosque y las estrellas iluminando desde lo alto era una solución perfecta para olvidarse de los kokuchis un momento. Había ido por petición de Aya a traer leña para encender el fuego. Kengo se ofreció a acompañarlo pero logró zafarse de él un rato. Llevaba varios leños entre sus brazos y avanzaba despacio para poder encontrarlos en medio de la oscuridad que guardaban los arboles, así llegó hasta el lago, y ahí lo vio. Su cabello suelto era arrastrado por el viento y reflejaba en el brillo de la luna compitiendo en belleza… ¿pero que hacía con Kou? ¿Y por qué Kou se le acercaba tanto? Inconscientemente apretó sus dientes y los leños aun más a su pecho, estaba decidido a llegar e interrumpir cualquier estupidez a la que Kou estuviera jugando cuando vio al shin propinarle un golpe que lo dobló por la mitad. Entonces se relajó. Esta obsesión lo estaba llevando muy lejos.

**_30. Inesperado..._**No importa cuántas veces pasara, nunca se acostumbraría a que el shin apareciera a su lado en la cama por las mañanas.

**_31. Lugar..._**Tal vez de donde venía Shirogane no tenían en cuenta muchas de las reglas morales que en su mundo eran imprescindibles, ¿pero por qué demonios tenía que aprisionarlo de esa manera en la azota de la escuela? Se preguntaba mientras las manos del Shin le sacaban involuntariamente un gemido.

**_32. Frustración..._** Odiaba esa clase de eventos en que tenía que vestirse elegante y arreglarse el cabello. Se encontraba frente al espejo de su sala intentando abrocharse la corbata mientras observaba como su cabello se despeinaba de nuevo. Maldijo y dejó la corbata a medio hacer, intentó aplacar su cabello pero pasados tres minutos no había logrado su objetivo, su cabello lucía esponjado al igual que siempre y el nudo de su corbata aun no estaba hecho. Estaba empezando a frustrarse cuando unas manos detuvieron las suyas. Akira se quedo quieto y cerró los ojos pasándose el estrés mientras sentía como habilidosamente unas manos hacían el nudo rozando por instantes su cuello. Abrió los ojos, y vio frente a él a Shirogane sonreírle.  
>-Gracias…<br>-¿Decías algo hijo? –preguntó su madre entrando muy elegante y colocándose los pendientes.  
>-No, nada.<p>

**_33. Pareja...~_** Acudiría a la boda de su tía solamente por su madre. Ella había insistido en que sería una buena idea llevarlo a él para que conociera a su familia que había venido desde Estados Unidos. Todo ese tiempo Akira había estado alegando que se aburriría, pues conociéndola seguramente se iría a mezclarse con el ambiente de la fiesta. Entonces ella dijo…_"Lleva a alguien"..._ y así lo hizo.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar al Shin con pantalón negro y camisa de vestir blanca semi abierta, con su saco al hombro, sin sombrero, sin bastón y sin corbata, pero aun así viéndose bastante elegante debido a su estatura y su porte. Unos minutos antes había estado abrochándole la corbata y ahora estaba ahí en la puerta tan, diferente. No había ni empezado a decir una palabra cuando su madre llegó y se abalanzó sobre él con preguntas sobre su pareja para el evento. Al parecer el Shin había conquistado a su madre y ella feliz había sacado un montón de fotografías de ellos dos.  
>-¿Cómo es que ella puede verte? -preguntó entre dientes mientras su madre ajustaba el lente de la cámara.<br>-No eres el único que puede usar un doppler –respondió ajustando sus manos a su cintura mientras que el flash de la cámara los cegaba por un momento.

**_34. No..._**  
>-No.<br>-¿Por qué no?  
>-Entiéndelo, es peligroso.<br>-Tú vas todo el tiempo ¿porque yo no puedo ir nada más a echar un vistazo?  
>-Akira –su tono y mirada habían cambiado a unos totalmente fríos. Ante eso el adolescente se asustó un poco y supo que no debía insistir. Bajó la vista y salió de ahí.<p>

**_35. Familia..._** Quizá por eso no había visto juntos a los padres de Akira.  
>-Si te molesta podemos salir de aquí.<br>-Hai… -contestó desanimado.

**_36. Navidad..._**  
>-No creo que sea apropiado que estemos con mi familia y no pueda darte ningún regalo -el castaño le extendió una pequeña caja azul que tenía un moño plateado encima.<p>

**_37. Gracias...~_** El Shin sonriendo lo atrajo por la cintura y susurró contra sus labios… _"Gracias"._

**_38. Recuerdos..._** Miraba por la ventana esperando que Shirogane volviera del mundo de las sombras. Afuera el cielo pintaba opaco, el shin había ido durante el día y ya estaba oscureciendo. Sin querer recordó con melancolía, los días después del encuentro con Homurabi en los que había estado esperando sin tener la promesa de que regresaría…

**_39. Anochecer…~_** Pero al final del día solo dos cosas eran ciertas. Uno, Shirogane estaba ahí, de nuevo a su lado, de nuevo viéndolo dormir. Y dos, volvía a ser feliz.

**_40. *Sí..._**  
>-¿Nunca? Deberías solucionar eso ¿no crees? -Akira sonrojado desvió la mirada- ¿Akira-kun, quisieras tener una cita conmigo?<p>

**_41. Confesiones..._**  
>-Pensé que al encontrarte Ryuko volvería a mí lado y que las cosas serían como siempre habían sido. Pero te encontré, y ahora por nada del mundo pienso cambiarte.<p>

**_42. Dudas...~_**  
>-Entonces… ¿Ryuko y tu…?<p>

**_43. Explicaciones...~ _**…Soltó una risita- No me malentiendas…

**_44. Oscuridad..._** Ahora tenía otro sentido, un más nuevo para él, uno que sucedía en medio del silencio creando un aura alrededor de sus cuerpos la cual encerraba jadeos y sonidos de besos entre ambos. Akira sobre la cama y Shirogane sobre él, recorriendo con su boca la línea que divida su cuerpo, bajando hasta su ombligo, dedicándose a hacer lo suyo con sus labios, sacando de él castaño sonidos roncos que lo incitaban a continuar.

**_45. Libido... _**Había ciertas cosas que no se decían en voz alta, simplemente, si eran para él las entendía, pues el castaño aun a estas alturas, tenía muchas cosas que callaba.

**_46. Blanco..._** Así lo describía él, Shirogane lo era, su piel lo era, su cabello lo era, su actitud era tan suave como ese color, al igual que la suavidad con la que despertaba a su lado por la mañana. Akira tenía una palabra para describir a Shirogane y era _"Blanco"_… Pero Shirogane no era blanco inmaculado. Quizá de no ser por aquellas cosas que callaba y aquella actitud que escondía no hubiera ese gran espacio entre ellos, y entonces él no tendría problema con que el blanco no fuera tan blanco.

**_47. Sorpresas..._**  
>-Hm...<br>-¿Podríamos hablar?  
>-Hm… -Shirogane suspiró.<br>-Akira-kun…Quiero terminar.

**_48. Atención...~_**Quizá no había escuchado bien, y él había dicho…No.

-¿Qué?  
>-Olvida eso… Me gusta saber que a veces me pones atención.<p>

**_49. Alivio...~ _**Exhaló el aire que retenía, pero aun tenía aun ese regusto amargo de la idea de que el shin lo abandonara y quedarse solo… de nuevo.  
>-Lo siento…<br>-¿A... Akira-kun? ¡No llores!… ¡Solo...! Hu...

**_50. Control…~_** Por esa clase de cosas a veces no le gustaba tener tanto control sobre Akira... Sonaría masoquista, pero siempre había preferido que fuera al revés…

.

.

.

.

Tanto adentro como afuera, la iluminación nocturna no era artificial. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso al lado de la cama. Frente a ellos una linterna yacía con las pilas muertas, y es que se había ido la luz en medio de una tormenta y las pilas aguantaron solamente un par de minutos.  
>Afuera seguía lloviendo, la cortina estaba abierta y Akira no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de si lo que iba a suceder a continuación sería o no algo debería detener, pero ahí estaba, debatiéndose sobre lo que seguramente debía negarse.<br>-Si no te gusta, prometo que no lo mencionaré… - el castaño cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios intentando formar una línea recta. Un beso, un simple beso. Agradecía que solamente fuera la luz que se colaba de afuera la que iluminara la habitación, pues debía estar completamente avergonzado.  
>-… Está bien… –respondió casi en un susurro, Shirogane por un momento creyó no haber oído bien, pero sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que esas palabras habían sido un seguro con el cual ya nunca lo dejaría ir.<br>Akira fue quien se acerco. Avanzó a gatas la poca distancia que había entre ellos y al llegar colocó sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del mayor quedando sobre él. Dejó que el shin tomara su cintura y pasó sus manos por los hombros de Shirogane, inseguro sobre qué hacer con ellas. El mayor aguantó su risa limitándose a sonreír. Un trueno resonó afuera, pero no los perturbo, ahora se escuchaba amable y feble, y es que a partir de ese momento no entenderían nada que no saliera de alguno de ellos. Akira se tomó un segundo en medio de la noche, sentir a Shirogane así de cerca lo ponía nervioso. Aun ante lo poco que lograba distinguir, los ojos amables frente a él lograban atraparlo. Su corazón no podía latir más, de hacerlo seguro gritaría. Antes de que eso pasara, se decidió, cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios hasta besarlo.

Fue poco más que una simple unión de labios, aun así bastó para regar en su cuerpo sensaciones que lo recorrían una y otra vez sin alguna tregua, guiadas simplemente por el compás de sus latidos. Shirogane le dio su tiempo para avanzar al ritmo que quisiera. Los brazos del menor pasaron a abrazar su cuello pero sus labios no se movieron. Bueno, también era su momento. Subió una mano a una de las mejillas del chico y abrió un poco más su boca con la suya. Sintió como Akira encogió su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar cuando introdujo su lengua en su pequeña cavidad. Se reclinó lo suficiente sobre Akira hasta sentir que por fin sus caderas fueron rodeadas por sus piernas que se movían sin dirección. Hermoso.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, ahora recostado en el piso empezaba a sentirse extraño, diferente. Shirogane seguía besando y jugando con su boca como si fuera algo sencillo y delicioso. Él comenzaba a sumergirse en una clase de ensueño que debilitaba su cuerpo y voluntad. Quizá no debía haber aceptado, quizá el día siguiente se arrepentiría, pero ahora que había acabado con sus límites, solo podía aceptar que en realidad eso lo estaba disfrutando. Aun cuando Shirogane bajara a su cuello, y sus manos fueran aun más abajo, no importaba. Afuera podía seguir lloviendo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el texto anterior no es un drabble, es un pedazo de la historia donde se supone estos están ubicados (ya sea antes o después). En lo personal me gusta leer con calma y con música, así que espero no se les haya hecho demasiado extenso(xD). ¡Gracias si leyeron hasta aquí! Acepto tomatazos... ¡Hasta pronto!<p>

.

.

bachnirvan (punto) deviantart (puntocom)

(Yo sé que quieres, no te resistas, entra, te va a gustar... nadie lo sabrá ;D) (a ver si así me gano un revi :c)


End file.
